With A Smile
by Leananelle
Summary: For all Sendoh's fan... A love story...
1. Chapter 1

With A Smile Chapter one – The Encounter

It was Saturday. The weather is perfect! The city is busy. People are excited and happy about the event tonight.

She smiled as she passes through the colorful banners and decorated lights that hang motionless on the cherry blossom tree.

It will be a spectacular festival. She can't wait! It will be fun and wonderful.

Sakura Festival is eagerly waited every year at this part of Japan. Here, thousands of people especially tourist come to visit this event.

She sighs. This is her first time in this part of the country. She had been dreaming of coming here. She has always been fascinated with myths and legends. And this country has it all! But she only has a week to venture this place. She was here because of her father. He had a business meeting to attend to and was also invited to this event. After a week or so, they would be flying back to Europe. Where as was to take another boring year in one of the famous private school for girls.

She wants more! She wants to live here. Take school in this place. Want to study the people's culture. But she can't. The last thing she would ever do was to leave her dad. He's all she has. Her mother died when she was so young. Her father was the one who took care of her. She has no brother or a sister. Her father was always there, supporting her on every step of her life. It would very awful to leave him.

She sighs again. She should have to be content. Besides her dad always took her on every country he has a meeting to attend. She should be happy about that. Traveling on different parts of the world.

She was about to turn to the alley when a certain figure hit her from behind. The momentum of the impact makes her off balance. It's too late to hold on something. She closes her eyes as she waits for her fall. But two strong and well-built muscles hold her on the waist. Automatically, she grips to it.

" Are you alright? Did I hurt you? " Said a male voice while she tries to balanced her shaken body.

Now standing straight, she slowly lifts her head and look to a very worried yet handsome face she had ever seen in her entire life.

Her world suddenly stops revolving. Time hang suspended. She can feel herself in an empty space with only this guy's feature and body she could possibly see.

" Miss? " he asked then smiled.

Her mouth drop at the same time her heart beat faster. My god! He has such a beautiful smile. A little bit naughty yet seriously true. She blushed. She could feel herself burning from the inside. And when she tries to swallow, she found her mouth went dry.

Then from nowhere came a loud female voice yelling.

The guy, who had been looking at her from sometime now, grimaced. Her hurriedly looked into the surroundings then when his gazed came to her, he examine her from head to foot.

She stood frozen. Unable to make a slightest move. His penetrating eyes makes her whole body paralyzed. Then when his eyes return to her he said.

" I know this is to awkward but would you do me a favor and pretend? I'll explain everything later. " he hurriedly asked not even giving her a chance to answer as he wrap his left arm around her waist and moves his body close to his.

She trembled. A shiver runs thru her making her shudder with excitement. What is this I'm feeling? What is happening to her?

She wanted to protest. Moves her body away from his. She had never been before this close to any guy, except of course her dad. No one had ever held her this way before. Especially not someone who just pop himself, appearing from nowhere like some kind of a genie.

He has no right to touch her. She should slap him on the face. How dare he!

But try as she might, all she could do was to obey. It seems like her body has a mind of its own and wants to do what the guy wants.

" There you are! I was right. I know it's you even from a far. " said a certain girl. Who, with her blonde, blue eyed feature and sexy body, smiled lovingly to the guy next to her.

" Leeshell! It's good to see you. " he said then looked to her. " Sweetheart I wanted you to meet Leeshell." he introduced

" Leeshell, my girlfriend. " then smiled to her.

The girls eye widen in shock. Her reaction was another rapid beating of her heart.

" Look Leeshell, I like to have a chat but we have something to do. So, see you again sometime. " he added the walks slowly away from that place.

They are miles away when her mind starts working. Fighting the urge to be near him, she struggles from his hold. He then withdrawn. She looked at him angrily.

" How dare you! " she started.

" I'm sorry. " he encountered.

" You have no right to do what have you just done! I don't know you. And we even barely meet to put such a lie to that—that girl " she said fiercely.

" I know and I'm very sorry. It's my fault. Will you forgive me? " he asked pleadingly.

Her anger slowly melting away because of that smile of his. She looked into his eyes. Reading the truthfulness of what he said.

No! This kind of guy should be taught a lesson for creating such a lie.

" I know we've started in a very wrong way but-- " he smiled and extend his hand " My name is Akira Sendoh. Everyone calls me Sendoh and—" he stop as her hand hit directly into his cheek.

People from the nearby stop, shock and looked at them.

She was quite shock too. She had never been before slap a person's face and she was ashamed. Especially when all the people looked at her like she had done such a sinful thing.

Too confused to even think straight, she hurriedly run. As far as her feet can carry her. Not even minding the people she's passing through.

But if she just could looked and turn around to the guy holding his burning cheek, she would be able to see his bright eyes and amusing smile that played naughtily upon his lips.

A/N: Well what do you think? Please submit a review. I like to hear your comments. Watch out for the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

With A Smile

Author's Note: Hi yah all!! I know it's been months since I updated this chap but I have this what they called "writer's block" and I can continue until I have enough inspiration… anyway so much for keeping you all waiting, right now here's the next chap of this fic… have fun reading.

Chapter Two – The Pretence

The event is spectacular just as she thought it would be. She can't possibly believe that she's here on this event and how she love it all!

" Enjoying yourself? " her father asked beside her.

" Yes, thank you " she said with a smile.

" I know you've been wanting to watch this event ever since you've been fascinated with this country's culture but don't get too comfortable about this. We'll only be staying here a week or two maybe. "

" I know that, father but as long as we're here I'm going to spend it as much as I can "

" Good. Would you like to roam around then? "

" If it's possible "

" Go ahead but don't go to far, we're leaving after two hours "

" Thanks " she said then hurriedly went for a walk on the different stalls.

He was acting like an idiot detective watching his prime suspect on her every move. Sendoh smiled to himself. He can't hide his happiness as he watched a beautiful woman looking on every piece that interests her. She's like an innocent child – eyes sparkling in excitement.

He let out of sigh.

He really doesn't want to come here but he'd rather be out than be with Leeshell every moment! That girl is pissing him off. If not for his mother's sake he'll tell her face to face that his not interested on her. It's only a good thing that he decided to go out. Fate have giving him a chance to find his pretended girlfriend roaming around the block.

He was about to come close to her when she stop. Looking for a certain piece. When she lift it up, Sendoh notice that is a gold necklace with a tear-eyed jade pendant.

The owner of the stall speak, he watch as the girl nod then shook her head while smiling. After that the girl just walk away. Sendoh went hurriedly toward the stall.

" Excuse me Ma'm but do you happen to know that girl? "

" No, but I heard that she's the only daughter of the main speaker of this event.. if I remember correctly it's Mr. Jeremy McNeil "

" Oh , I see. Anyway is she buying that piece? "

" No, actually she's just looking it. She said that it's the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen "

" Ah, does that necklace has a matching earring or something? "

" No, it's the only necklace I have with jade as pendant "

" Okay, could you kindly wrap it. I'm buying it " he said without hesitating, he can afford the price of the piece.

" Hi " Sendoh greeted as he walk beside the girl he's been following for some time now.

She suddenly stop walking. No, she couldn't be seeing right. The guy smiled.

" Nice to meet you again, Miss McNeil "

" How – how do you know my name? " she asked heart thudding widely.

" Actually, I only know your last name. I heard that you're the daughter of Mr. Jeremy McNeil "

" Yah well anyway I should be going " she commented then continue walking hurriedly.

" Wait I have something for you " he said as he followed her again.

She stop as he looked at him holding a certain purple velvet box.

" Please do accept it. It's my way of saying sorry about what I did this morning "

" I should be the one saying sorry I don't have the right to hit you like that"

" That's okay with me besides it is really my fault so please do accept this… I brought this for you " he said smiling.

All she could do was to accept it then when she open it her mouth drop open.

" Oh no, I can't accept this. It's too much "

" It's nothing beside I know you like it "

She looked at him then realized.

" You've been following me are you? "

" Well, I -- ahm.. "

" Aki! " shouted someone.

" Oh no, not again " he said

She followed his eyes toward the girl she now knew.

" Leeshell, what are you doing here? " he asked

" Looking for something just like the two of you " the girl looked at her then to the velvet box. " Nice necklace did he brought that for you? "

" Huh? I ah " she said confused on what to say.

" Yes I brought her that, it's my gift for her because she finally came to visit me " Sendoh said while pulling her close to him.

Not again! Why is it that the guy affects her this way, is as if he knows exactly what her body wants? And being close to him again made her feel relax and secure.

" Oh so she's not from around here? Just as I thought since that morning was the first time I saw her here. So from where are you? "

" Ah… I'm from London "

" Oh, so how did you guys meet anyway? "

Sendoh was about to reply when someone called.

" Leeshell, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you " said a certain gray-hair guy and to her surprise her father was with him.

" Dad! " she said without noticing it.

" Minerva? What? Who's that guy holding you? " he asked

She quickly pulled away from Sendoh's hold and before she could explain Leeshell beat her to it.

" Why she's his girlfriend sir! Don't you know that? "

" He's what?! " her father said loud enough to make your heart skipped.

A/N: Hehehe – Sendoh's in big trouble. He doesn't know what he's into as he includes the daughter of a diplomat and an ex-military man on his problem towards girls.

Anyway I hope you like this chap so far… I'm not really in the mood when I wrote this – and I think it's not good. But hey do make a comment, I'


End file.
